Forbidden Love
by Fluttershyfan123
Summary: When the Unikingdom is having a royal ball, Unikitty begins to have feelings towards Puppycorn. Will Unikitty be able to confess her feelings to Puppycorn despite how taboo it is, or will she stuff her feelings deep down where she will never ever find them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is going to be my first romance story. I know not everyone likes the unicorn ship, but please don't give me any hate comments. I will gladly take constructive criticism instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.**

Chapter 1

Preparations

Today is a very special day for the Unikingdom! Everyone in the kingdom was getting ready for the Unikingdom Ball, hosted by none other than Unikitty. The citizens have been rushing to buy their favorite dresses and suits for the occasion. While everyone was anxiously waiting for the dance, Richard was going over his checklist to make sure everything goes well tonight. After making sure that everyone received their invitations, Richard started to check on his friends.

He approached Hawkodile and asked, "Hawkodile, have you finished cleaning the castle for when our guests arrive?"

"Almost, Rick! I just wish I didn't get the most boring job!" Hawkodile complained as he swept the floor. "Hopefully, I can at least ask Dr. Fox to go with me to the dance." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Richard asked.

"Nothing!" Hawkodile quickly got back to work, hoping that Richard didn't hear anything.

Richard then chose to ignore Hakwodile's statement, and came out the castle where he saw Dr. Fox working on one of her inventions.

"Dr. Fox, now is not the time to be inventing gadgets. You were supposed to bring in a chandelier for tonight."

"That won't be necessary, Richard!" Dr. Fox exclaimed. "Thanks to my Light-O-Tron 9000, we will have more than enough light for the dance. Let me give you a demonstration!" Once Dr. Fox activated her machine, the various light bulbs surrounding the device started to emit a bright light. It was so bright that it was blinding even in broad daylight. Dr. Fox soon turned off the machine as she said, "There are still a few bugs I need to work out."

"Yes, that's nice." Richard groaned, regaining his eyesight. "Listen, have you seen Unikitty anywhere? She was supposed to help out with the preparations."

"Oh yeah! She said she was heading to the park with Puppycorn not too long ago." Dr. Fox answered before getting back to her machine.

Richard then gave a sigh of frustration. "Sometimes I wish the princess would take her responsibilities seriously for once." With that, Richard left to search for the princess.

Meanwhile at the park, Unikitty and Puppycorn were playing with a frisbee by tossing it back and forth.

Unikitty soon caught the frisbee and said, "Get ready, little bro! This frisbee is going to fly really far this time!"

"I'm ready, sis!" Puppycorn exclaimed as he got ready to run.

The moment Unikitty threw the frisbee, Puppycorn started to run after it as fast as he could. He then leaped high and caught the frisbee before landing in a nearby bush.

"Puppycorn? Are you alright?" Unikitty asked as she approached the bush.

The unicorn-dog hybrid soon popped out of the bush with the frisbee in his mouth. "I caught it, sis!" he mumbled passed the frisbee.

Unikitty started to giggle at how cute Puppycorn looked before feeling a blush across her face. Deep down, she developed feelings towards Puppycorn for some time. Unikitty did everything she could to push down those unwanted emotions, but it got harder for her everyday. She knew that it would not work out with Puppycorn because even if he did feel the same way about her, it would be wrong for her to date her brother. Just the thought of knowing that it wasn't meant to be breaks her heart.

"Sis!"

The sudden sound of her brother's voice startled Unikitty back to reality.

"Did you say something, Puppycorn?" Unikitty asked with a blush.

"I asked if you wanted to play some more. You kind of spaced out for a moment." Puppycorn explained.

"I'm sorry, little bro. I was just trying to get something off my mind."

"Why? What were you thinking about?" Puppycorn asked, curious.

"Uh-" Unikitty struggled to come up with an answer, but was too nervous to say anything.

Before Unikitty got a chance to say anything, she got startled when Richard showed up at the last second. "There you are, princess! I need you to help me put up the decorations for tonight's dance."

The princess soon got over her shock as she stammered, "S-Sure. No problem, R-Richard." Before following Richard back to the castle, Unikitty turned to her brother one more time. "I'm sorry we can't play right now, Puppycorn, but I promise we can play as much as you want tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you later, sis." Puppycorn waved goodbye to his sister as she returned to her castle.

The moment Unikitty left, Puppycorn began to wonder about something. He could have sworn that he saw Unikitty blush, but he decided to shrug it off and continued to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night of the Dance

There were only a few more hours left until the royal ball would begin. Unikitty has spent this time helping Richard with last-minute decorations. It was hard for Unikitty to concentrate because she couldn't help but think about Puppycorn. Her love for Puppycorn grew stronger than ever. Yes, he wasn't exactly the brightest dog Unikitty knew, but he had a good heart and was loyal until the end. That made Unikitty happy to have Puppycorn as her best friend. It wasn't long before Unikitty felt heart-shaped sparkle matter fall on her head. She started to panic and attempted to hide the sparkle matter so Richard wouldn't get suspicious.

Even though Richard wasn't aware of the sparkle matter, he noticed that Unikitty was acting a little strange. Once he was finished with setting out the decorations, he decided to talk to Unikitty.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" he asked. "You're never usually this quiet."

"Oh, everything is fine, Richard." Unikitty lied. "I just can't wait for the dance."  
"I know how you feel, princess. Of all the celebrations we've had in the Unikingdom, this will be the most sophisticated. I even asked my girlfriend to come with me to the dance." Richard smiled. "Now that all the preparations are in order for tonight, I suggest that you get ready for the ball."

"Sure thing, Richard! I'll be sure that this will be the Unikingdom's best royal ball yet!" Unikitty exclaimed.

"You do realize this is the kingdom's only royal ball right?" Richard tried to explain, but Unikitty wasn't paying attention as she hurried to her room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Hawkodile was outside Dr. Fox's lab, gathering up the courage to ask her to the dance. He raised up a shaking arm to knock on the door, but lowered it at the last moment. "Come on, Hawkodile! You can do it!" the action hero tried to encourage himself. "You've managed to protect your friends from a bunch of monsters and disasters! Asking Dr. Fox to the dance should be a walk in the park compared to the other stuff you've done!" Hawkodile tried once again to knock only for the door to slide open as Dr. Fox walked out of the lab. She soon looked up from her clipboard and was started by Hawkodile's presence.

"Oh! Hey, Hawkodile!" Dr. Fox greeted. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance tonight?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Dr. Fox." Hawkodile explained, feeling a slight blush across his face. "I know it's a little last-minute, but I was kind of wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me."

Dr. Fox pondered Hawkodile's request for a few moments before she replied, "Well, I was going to work on some more experiments, but maybe I should get out of the lab for a while. Sure, I'll go with you!"

"R-Really?" Hawkodile stuttered.

"Of course! I will see you in about an hour." It was then that Dr. Fox went back into her lab to get ready for tonight. Hawkodile knew that he would have to get ready as well, so he hurried to his tree house, feeling like the luckiest guy in the kingdom.

Night time has soon fallen on the kingdom as the citizens arrived at the castle. After getting dressed for the occasion, Unikitty took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She wore a bright-yellow dress that went well with her bright and happy personality. With only a few minutes left, Unikitty gave a sigh, feeling nervous about the dance. Not because of the fact that she is hosting the royal ball, but the fact that Puppycorn will be there.

"Okay, just stay positive! I just have to make it through this one night without thinking about Puppycorn." Unikitty told herself, not noticing the giant heart forming above her.

Fortunately for Unikitty, she noticed the heart at the last second. The moment she saw it, her cheek marks instantly turned to exclamation points and she jumped out of the way before she got crushed.

"Wow! Now I know how Hawk felt when he had his crush!" Unikitty exclaimed between pants.

Once she finally caught her breath, Unikitty decided that it was time for her to head to the ballroom. As she opened the doors to the grand ball, Unikitty was surprised by how well everything turned out. The ballroom was gleaming with light, thanks to Dr. Fox's Light-O-Tron 9000, which was hanging from the ceiling. There were also various columns surrounding the room, each of which were decorated with colorful ribbons.

All of the citizens were anxiously waiting for the dance to begin and it filled Unikitty's heart with joy, knowing that she will spend the night with all of her friends. Unikitty made her way to the front of the crowd to make her speech. It wasn't long before she took notice of Puppycorn, who was wearing a black tux along with a red bow tie. Even though Puppycorn looked a little uncomfortable in his attire, Unikitty couldn't help but think that he looked kind of handsome.

"Princess, our guests are waiting." Richard whispered to Unikitty.

"Oh right!" Unikitty brought her attention back to the citizens and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentleman! Thank you all for joining us on this most wonderful of nights! I'm so happy to have you all here for this event! With that being said, let the Unikingdom royal ball begin!"

With Unikitty's speech over, the crowd began to cheer as the ball officially started. Music began to play and Dr. Fox's device was illuminating the proper amount of light this time. Soon everyone found a partner to dance with. Hawkodile was waltzing with Dr. Fox. Even Richard was dancing with his supposed girlfriend. This surprised Unikitty because she hadn't seen Richard dance since the night he beat the Groovetron.

In the midst of the fun everyone was having, Unikitty began to feel a little lonely as she was the only one who didn't have a dance partner. The pink cat then began to notice that Puppycorn didn't have a partner either. Instead, he was just standing at a corner, seemingly out of sight from everyone else.

"What's wrong, little bro?" Unikitty asked as she approached her brother. "It doesn't look like you are having fun."

"Sorry, sis. I just never thought I would have to learn all these fancy dance moves. Besides, I only know how to break dance." Puppycorn explained.

"Don't worry! Dancing can be really fun when you learn its rhythm. Here, let me help you. First, grab my paw and then place your other paw around me."

Puppycorn did as he was told before he asked, "So now what do we do?"

"Next, we dance along to the music." Unikitty instructed. "Just follow my lead."

Unikitty and Puppycorn soon began to dance with each other. It was followed by a bunch of twirls and turns. Puppycorn nearly tripped a couple of times, but he eventually got the hang of it. At this point, both of the royal siblings were having fun, dancing their troubles away. It wasn't long before Richard took notice of what was going on, and decided to talk to Unikitty.

"What are you doing, princess?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Richard!" Unikitty waved as she stopped dancing with Puppycorn. "I was just showing my little bro the proper way to waltz."

"Fine, but next time, don't do it in front of the citizens. I don't want them to get the wrong idea." Richard lectured before he got back to dancing with his girlfriend.

The royal ball soon concluded, and the citizens returned to their homes. With the celebration over, all of the castle's residence prepared to go to sleep. At least, all except for Unikitty. The princess knew that she could not repress her love for Puppycorn any longer, so she searched the castle for her brother to tell him how she felt. About halfway through her search, Unikitty began to have second thoughts as her mind was filled with questions. Will Puppycorn be disgusted by the fact that his own sister has a crush on him? Would he even want to remain friends with her?

Unikitty considered returning to her room when she heard someone behind her. "Oh, sis! There you are!" The pink cat turned to see her brother with a cheerful expression. "Thanks for teaching me how to dance. I wouldn't have had any fun if you hadn't helped me out!"

"Your welcome, little bro! I had fun too!" Unikitty admitted as she tried to hide her blush. She felt that now would be the only time for her to tell Puppycorn how she felt so she took a deep breath. "Puppycorn, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure! What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I feel that we've been through a lot together, and I want you to know that you are not only my brother, but my best friend as well." Unikitty confessed.

Touched by Unikitty's words, Puppycorn gave a smile. "Aw! Thanks, sis! You're my best friend too!"

"There is also something that I've been meaning to tell you for some time." Unikitty continued. "Puppycorn, I'm in love with you!" Unikitty braced herself for the worst when Puppycorn didn't say anything at first. His silence was enough for Unikitty to feel that it was a mistake for her to express her feelings. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." she apologized as she started to tear up. Unikitty turned to leave before she could embarrass herself anymore.

"Unikitty, wait!" Puppycorn called out for her before she left. Reluctantly, Unikitty turned around, too scared to even look at her brother in the eye. "I feel the same way about you."

The princess soon looked up, hoping she hadn't misheard. "Y-You really mean it?" Unikitty sniffed.

Puppycorn nodded in response. "I never have more fun than when I'm with you, and you have always been there for me when I needed you. I love you too." he said as Unikitty smiled.

Before they knew it, Unikitty and Puppycorn leaned in and felt their lips come in contact as they shared their first kiss. After a couple of seconds, the two siblings broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each others eyes. "That was amazing." Unikitty gave a happy sigh before noticing how late it was. "Well, we should probably return to our rooms. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Puppycorn said, feeling a blush. "Goodnight, sis!" The blue dog then returned to his room.

Soon, Unikitty happily walked down the hall to her room. This ended up being the best night of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another Beautiful Morning

It was another happy day for the Unikingdom. The sun rose over the kingdom as the citizens began to wake up. Soon, rays of sunshine started to gleam in Unikitty's room, waking up the pink cat. Once Unikitty opened her eyes, she gave a stretch and jumped out of bed. She then walked over to her window to get a good view of her kingdom.

"Ah! Another beautiful day!" Unikitty sang to herself. "It's time to spread love and happiness throughout the kingdom!"

Unikitty soon flew out of her room to enjoy her day. She was making her way to the kitchen for a good breakfast when she suddenly ran into Puppycorn along the way. "Oh! H-Hi, little bro!" Unikitty greeted a little startled.

"Good morning, sis." Puppycorn replied, feeling as shy as his sister.

The two siblings still felt a little nervous around each other as they were still getting used to the fact that they were officially a couple. It was hard for them to believe that it was only last night when they confessed their love for one another.

"So, I was wondering if we could hang out today." said Puppycorn.

"Oh, that's right! I promised that we would spend time together!" Unikitty recalled. "We can do whatever you want, but let's eat breakfast first."

"Good idea! I was starting to get hungry anyway." Puppycorn explained before he followed his sister in the kitchen.

Unikitty and Puppycorn sat at the table where Richard made them breakfast. Richard made a plate of waffles for Unikitty, while Puppycorn had bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, Richard!" Unikitty thanked in appreciation.

"Yeah! Thanks, Rick! This looks delicious!" Puppycorn said as he began to eat really fast, unintentionally making a mess on the table.

This made Richard roll his eyes in annoyance. "That is not very civilized, Puppycorn. One day, you will need to learn some manners. Besides, what would you do if you were eating like that in front of a girlfriend in the future?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Richard." Puppycorn assured. "I don't need a girlfriend now that I have Uni-"

That was all Puppycorn could say before Unikitty panicked and placed a paw over her brother's mouth. "Uh, Unicorn the Game!" she came up with a lie. "It's a video game that makes Puppycorn lose contact with reality."

"If that's the case then he might want to spend less time from video games." Richard said before leaving to do his chores.

Once Richard left, Unikitty sighed before taking her paw off of Puppycorn's mouth. "Listen Puppycorn, it's really important that you don't tell anyone that we are in a relationship! Let's just say that society frowns upon siblings who date one another."

"Oh." Puppycorn lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, sis! I'm just so new to dating. After all, this is only my second relationship."

Soon, Unikitty stared at her brother with a puzzled expression. "Second relationship? When was your first?" she asked.

"Well, I have been dating Rock Guy for a while, but it didn't really work out." Puppycorn glumly replied.

Unikitty began to feel sorry for Puppycorn. She knew how much Rock Guy meant to him. "Oh, Puppycorn. I had no idea. Hey, let's take our minds off this complicated relationship stuff for now and play a game of catch."

Puppycorn's face instantly beamed with excitement. "Really?" he asked, happily wagging his tail.

"Yeah! Just because we are now a couple, that doesn't mean we can't have fun like we used to. Let's just go outside and have some fun." Unikitty suggested before she got up from her seat. Puppycorn nodded in agreement and followed Unikitty out of the kitchen.

Once they were outside, Unikitty and Puppycorn began to play catch with the ball that Puppycorn got for his birthday. They kept tossing the ball to each other until Puppycorn missed it. The two siblings ran after the ball, only for it to be grabbed by Master Frown at the last second.

"To think that you wasted your birthday wish on this stupid thing! The name isn't even spelled right!" Master Frown said as he observed the name, which was misspelled to read Pupycron.

"Oh no! Not Master Frown!" Puppycorn groaned out of annoyance.

"It's okay, little bro. Let me handle this." Unikitty insisted as she approached Master Frown. "Excuse me, Master Frown! Can you please give Puppycorn his ball back? We were in the middle of a game of catch."

The cloaked doom lord gave a smirk before he said, "If you want it so bad, then why don't you go get it!" He then through the ball in the air, causing it to get stuck on a nearby tree. "Too bad! Guess your day is ruined now that you have nothing to play with!"

"Hey! No fair!" Puppycorn yelled. "Give my ball back!"

"Not a chance! It's not like anyone would want to play with an idiot like you anyway!"

Puppycorn began to tear up and he ran away crying. The moment Puppycorn left, Unikitty sent a death glare towards Master Frown. "Master Frown, that was not very friendly!" Unikitty scolded. "I want you to apologize to Puppycorn for what you've said to him!"

Master Frown then stared at Unikitty as if she said the most hilarious joke ever and began to burst into laughter. "Apologize? Have you even met me? There is no way I would apologize to your dimwit of a brother!"

"Stop calling Puppycorn names!" Unikitty yelled, quickly losing her patience with the doom lord. It took her all of her inner strength to keep herself from ripping Master Frown to shreds. "Puppycorn is the best friend I could ever ask for! He is sweet, kind, and so cute."

Unikitty was caught off guard by her last statement and quickly covered her mouth so Master Frown wouldn't get suspicious of her relationship with Puppycorn. He raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore what Unikitty said.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter what you say because I doubt someone like Puppycorn could even make any friends!" mocked Master Frown.

"THAT'S IT!" Unikitty immediately turned into Angry Kitty and charged straight for Master Frown.

The angry cat hit the doom lord so hard, it sent him flying back to Frown Town as he yelled, "Totally worth it!"

After a couple of deep breaths, Unikitty began to calm down and suddenly remembered about Puppycorn. She felt bad for her little brother. He didn't deserve to have his feelings hurt like that. Unikitty then searched her castle for Puppycorn until she heard crying coming from his room. She opened the door to find Puppycorn crying on his pillow. It broke Unikitty's heart to find Puppycorn in such a sad state, so she went over to comfort him.

"Don't cry, little bro! Master Frown won't be bothering us for a while and I even got your ball down from the tree." Unikitty said.

Puppycorn looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. "Sis? Do you think it was a mistake for us to become a couple?" he suddenly asked.

The question caught Unikitty off guard. "I don't understand. Do you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, but what if Master Frown was right? No one would want to spend time with someone like me! What if I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend?" Puppycorn cried.

At that moment, Unikitty placed a comforting paw on Puppycorn's shoulder. "Puppycorn, don't listen to what Master Frown said! I love you and nothing is ever going to change that!"

Puppycorn then gave a slight smile and hugged his sister. "Thanks, sis! You're the best!"

Unikitty smiled as well and returned the hug. "It's going to be okay, Puppycorn! Everything will work out in the end! I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The First Date

Meanwhile at Master Frown's apartment, Brock has been cooking up a meal for when his roommate returns home. He just finished setting out the table when he heard a crashing noise coming from the living room. Brock ran into the room and was shocked to find Master Frown surrounded by a pile of rubble along with a hole in the ceiling.

"Dude, what happened?" Brock asked.

"Unikitty happened." Master Frown retorted as he got out from the rubble.

That was all Brock needed to hear to know that Master Frown enraged his arch-nemesis again. "Seriously dude, I think you need a new hobby. Anyway, our food is ready." Brock announced.

"Alright!" the doom lord exclaimed. "A delicious meal to celebrate another successful day of making everyone miserable!"

Master Frown and Brock sat at the table where they began to eat. "So what did you do to make Unikitty so mad at you?" Brock asked before taking a bite out of a piece of meat.

"I have just upset Puppycorn, the most important person in the world to Unikitty." answered Master Frown, feeling pretty proud of himself.

"That sounds pretty harsh." Brock replied as he felt bad for the poor dog.

"Well what did you expect? I'm a doom lord." Master Frown stated. He soon became silent as he thought back to what Unikitty said awhile ago. "Although, right before she knocked me out of her kingdom, Unikitty called her own brother cute. Is it just me or is that a little strange?"

"I'm pretty sure Unikitty calls everyone cute, dude!" Brock explained.

"Yes, but I just can't shake the feeling that something is going on between those two." Master Frown just finished eating when he thought of an idea. "I think we should spy on Unikitty and Puppycorn to see what they are up to."

After Brock finished his meal, he said, "I'm not really up for it. Besides, weren't we going to make some omelettes later?"

"Help me find out their secret, and then we can make omelettes." Master Frown said.

"Fine, but before we do anything else, it's your turn to wash the dishes." Brock reminded Master Frown, much to the annoyance of the doom lord.

Back at the Unikingdom, Puppycorn was in his room thinking about his relationship with Unikitty. In the short amount of time that they have been together, Unikitty has already done so much for Puppycorn. He felt that he should repay Unikitty for her kindness somehow, but knew that he would need some advice. The unicorn-dog hybrid soon reached into his drawer and pulled out his rock friend.

"Hi, Rock Guy. I know we haven't spoken to each other for some time, but I really need your advice. I'm in a relationship with Unikitty and I really want to make her happy. Do you have any ideas for how I can do that?" Puppycorn asked his friend. As one would expect, the inanimate object didn't say anything, but Puppycorn somehow heard it. "A date? I guess that could work. Maybe I should even give her a gift to let her know how special she is. What do you think?" Once again, Rock Guy didn't respond. "Of course! Flowers would be the perfect gift for Unikitty!" Puppycorn exclaimed. "Thanks for the advice! What would I do without you, Rock Guy?" The prince then walked out of his room to put his plan into action.

Puppycorn wasn't the only one who wanted to do something special. Unikitty was in her room thinking about everything that has happened. She still felt bad for Puppycorn after Master Frown made fun of him. Unikitty wanted to make it up to Puppycorn, but didn't know how. After some consideration, the pink cat decided to take some advice from a friend and she knew exactly who to ask.

Meanwhile at the castle's laboratory, Dr. Fox was working on her latest experiment with her robot helpers. Her new potion was almost complete, and she was about to put in the last ingredient.

"Just one drop of this liquid, and my experiment should be complete." Dr. Fox said to herself as she carefully aimed the last ingredient towards her potion.

Right before Dr. Fox could put in one drop, Unikitty suddenly burst into the lab at the last second and yelled, "Dr. Fox!"

Startled by Unikitty's presence, Dr. Fox gave a scream as the ingredient slipped out of her paw. Thankfully, she managed to catch it before it could cause any disasters. She gave a sigh before turning to Unikitty. "Oh, it's only you, Unikitty. Please don't scare me like that. I almost had to start my experiment all over again."

"I'm sorry." Unikitty apologized. "I just really need your help! So I have this friend who may or may not like this other friend, and I want to give some dating advice for her."

Dr. Fox scanned Unikitty for a few moments when realization hit her. "Oh, I get it! You have a boyfriend, don't you, Unikitty." she grinned.

"No! No! No! It's not me!" Unikitty nervously denied. "I just want to make my friend happy. Do you have any advice I can give her?"

"Well, you can tell your 'friend' that it is a good idea for her to buy a present for her crush." Dr. Fox suggested. "Maybe she can even take him out on a date afterwards."

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Dr. Fox! I'll let you get back to your experiment!" Unikitty soon flew out of the lab to get Puppycorn the perfect gift.

At that point, both of the siblings were ready to make each other happy. Puppycorn started off by visiting Feebee's Flower Shop. The moment he opened the door, the ringing of a bell announced his arrival. Feebee looked up from the counter and waved to the prince.

"Good afternoon, Puppycorn!" she greeted with a smile "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just searching for some flowers for someone special. Do you know where I can find something like that?" Puppycorn asked.

"Of course! I have all kinds of flowers! I'll give you some time to choose which one you want." said Feebee.

At that moment, Puppycorn began to search for the perfect bouquet of flowers for his sister. After a couple of minutes of searching through the shelves, he finally found a flower that caught his eye.

"What is this one called?" Puppycorn asked, pointing to a flower with a bell-shaped end.

"This is one of my personal favorites." Feebee said. "It is called a trumpet lily."

" Ooh! I didn't know that flowers can be instruments." Puppycorn replied obliviously.

Feebee giggled. "No, silly! That's just what they are called. It is one of the most beautiful flowers I have in my shop!"

Puppycorn closely observed the flower some more before he said, "Okay! I'll take that one!"

"No! I can't live without that one!" Feebee suddenly yelled. Puppycorn gave Feebee a confused look which caused her to look away in embarrassment. "I mean that flower is not for sale. You can choose anything other than that."

Puppycorn moved over to a dandelion and asked, "How about this one?"

"Not that one! It's too beautiful to part with!" the flower girl yelled. She took the time to calm down before she gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, but you must understand that I can't part with any of these flowers, so thanks for shopping and please don't come back."

The next thing Puppycorn knew, he was kicked out of the store. He soon got up from the ground, feeling disappointed that he couldn't buy a single flower. It made him wonder how Feebee even stays in business.

"Now what I am going to do?" Puppycorn muttered to himself before he spotted a group of sunflowers on the ground nearby. "Hey, these flowers should be perfect for Unikitty!"

He began to dig into the ground and pulled out the flowers. As a result of Puppycorn's digging, the once beautiful flowers began to droop slightly. The petals even had a good bit of dirt on them. This turned Puppycorn's joy into disappointment. He took one look at the flowers and feared that Unikitty was going to hate them.

Meanwhile, Unikitty wasn't having much luck finding a gift either. She made her way to the toy store in hopes of buying a new skateboard for Puppycorn. When Unikitty reached the front door, she quickly found out that it was locked. This confused the pink cat until she took notice of a sign that crushed her chances of buying a skateboard.

"What? Store closed due to invasion of termites!" Unikitty read in shock. "How will I get Puppycorn the perfect present now?" She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. "Just stay positive! If I can't find a skateboard at a store, I'll just have to look at the next best place!"

This gave Unikitty an idea. The princess flew over to the skate park with hopes that there would be at least one spare skateboard. Once Unikitty reached the park, she saw all of the skaters pulling off a bunch of sick tricks. It wasn't long before Unikitty found Dino Dude in the crowd of skaters.

"Hi, Dino Dude!" Unikitty waved to the skater before he stopped in front of her with a screeching halt.

"Good day, princess!" Dino Dude greeted in his Australian accent. "How are you doing today?"  
"Great! Thanks for asking! So I have a huge favor to ask you, Dino Dude. I was kind of hoping if you would have a spare skateboard that I could give to my little bro."

"But, didn't Puppycorn already have a skateboard for the Skaterz Stuntz Gamez?" Dino Dude asked.

Unikitty nodded. "He did, but he lost his original one not too long ago. He was devastated when he couldn't find it."

"Well, lucky for you, there just happens to be one more spare. I'll go get it!" Dino Dude said before he left.

After a few minutes, Dino Dude came back carrying a black skateboard complete with flame markings. Unikitty's eyes instantly widened from excitement. She felt that this would be the perfect gift to give to Puppycorn.

"Here you go! This is the last spare skateboard we have." said Dino Dude.

"Thank you, Dino Dude! I'm sure my little bro is going to love it!" Unikitty thanked, happily accepting the skateboard. "By the way, why was this your last one?"

Unikitty quickly got her answer when the skateboard suddenly broke apart.

"Sorry about that!" Dino Dude apologized. "This was the only one we had left. You might want to fix it up with some duct tape."

Unikitty stared at the broken skateboard in shock. She desperately wanted to get another one for Puppycorn, but didn't know where else to look. Just like the skateboard, her spirits fell to pieces.

The sun started to set and the Unikingdom started to get dark. As the sun was setting, Unikitty and Puppycorn made their way to the castle with their not-so-perfect gifts. They were both scared about what the other would think. They started to wonder if they even tried hard enough. After walking down their own paths for what felt like forever, Unikitty and Puppycorn eventually found themselves face to face with each other.

"Sis!" Puppycorn ran as fast as he could to meet up with Unikitty.

"Little bro!" Unikitty ran towards Puppycorn as well. They eventually met in front of the castle where they were hiding their gifts behind their backs. "Puppycorn, there is something I need to ask you."

"Can I ask you something first? This is kind of important." Puppycorn explained.

Unikitty giggled before she said, "Okay! Let's both say what we want to say at the same time."

The two siblings tightly gripped their gifts in their paws before they held them out and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

This surprising turn of events left Unikitty and Puppycorn in shock. They couldn't believe that they both had the same idea.

"You got me a gift too?" Unikitty asked surprised.

"Yes, but it didn't really turn out that great." Puppycorn replied as he looked at the once beautiful flowers. "Sorry if it's not what you wanted."

"Puppycorn, those flowers are beautiful! I love them!" Unikitty smiled and gratefully accepted the flowers. "At least you did a lot better them me. I had to use a lot of tape to fix this skateboard. I wish I could have got you something better."

"Are you kidding! This is the coolest skateboard I've ever seen!" Puppycorn exclaimed. "Thank you, sis! I would be happy to go out with you!"

Unikitty and Puppycorn then hugged each other as they were happily counting down the minutes until their upcoming date.

The day soon ended and night time fell on the Unikingdom. After a couple of hours, Unikitty and Puppycorn were finally ready for their first date. They hopped into their vehicles and drove to their destination. As they were riding into the night, Puppycorn began to wonder where his sister was taking him.

"Hey, sis! Where are we going?" he asked curious.

"That's a surprise, Puppycorn! I'm sure you would love the restaurant we are going to!" Unikitty grinned. "Oh, and if anyone asks, we are just eating as friends!"

"Don't worry, sis! I won't say a thing!" Puppycorn assured.

After riding for a few more minutes, Unikitty stopped her cloud car and said, "Well, here we are, little bro!"

Puppycorn took one looked at the restaurant and gasped in surprise. Right in front of him was a restaurant with a sign that read, 'Unikingdom Pizzeria.' There was even a cardboard cutout of a giant pizza right above the sign. Just looking at the sign was enough to make Puppycorn's mouth water.

"This is so awesome! You're taking me to a pizza themed restaurant?" Puppycorn asked out of disbelief.

"I sure am, little bro! I figured this would be a great place for us to have our first date! Let's go!" Unikitty said, getting out of her cloud car.

Puppycorn then hopped out of his trike and began to follow Unikitty. The two siblings approached the restaurant, unaware of the fact that Master Frown and Brock were spying on them from a distance.

"What could those two possibly be doing here this late at night?" Master Frown wondered.

"Maybe there is a special discount on pizza tonight." Brock guessed. "I still think we are wasting our time, dude. It's not too late to make some omelettes." he stated, hoping that his roommate would consider returning home.

The doom lord showed no signs of wanted to return home. "We are not leaving yet! Those two are hiding something and we are going to get to the bottom of this! Follow me!" he ordered before getting closer to the restaurant.

When Unikitty and Puppycorn opened the front doors, they instantly caught the smell of pizza. Unikitty and Puppycorn took their seats at a nearby table. The first couple of minutes of their date felt a little awkward because neither of them knew what to say to each other. Thankfully, the awkward silence was broken when two waiters walked over to their table. Little did they know that the waiters were actually Master Frown and Brock in disguise.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Brock casually greeted before being pulled to the side by Master Frown.

"Brock, use the fancy accent that we've practiced! You're going to give away our cover!" Master Frown whispered.

"Really, dude? I'm pretty sure this isn't even a fancy restaurant." Brock explained.

"Just do it already!" the doom lord ordered, feeling annoyed with his henchman.

Brock rolled his eyes before turning to the two siblings once more. "Good evening, sir and madam! How may we help you this evening?"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn gave puzzled looks to Brock as they didn't understand a word he said thanks to his accent.

"Just let me do the talking." Master Frown told Brock. He tried to disguise his voice the best he could. "What my friend meant to say was, why are the rulers of the Unikingdom eating at a place like this?"

"Oh, no reason! We just wanted something to eat! Can we just order something please?" Unikitty asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Master Frown knew that he wasn't going to get information at the moment so he gave a sigh. "Very well! What would you like to have?"

"I would like a slice of pizza please." Unikitty replied.

"And I'll have what she's having except with extra toppings, extra cheese, and extra everything!" Puppycorn grinned.

"Fine. We'll be right back." Master Frown said as he dragged Brock to the kitchen.

Once the doom lord and his henchman walked to the kitchen, Unikitty and Puppycorn shared a smile. "Wow! I wasn't expecting the Unikingdom Pizzeria to have waiters who talk fancy!" Unikitty admitted.

"I know, right? Those two talk funny!" Puppycorn laughed.

Meanwhile, Master Frown and Brock were in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make a meal.

"So, how are we supposed to make a pizza?" Master Frown asked.

"You know, this is why I cook all of our meals. How about I make the pizza step by step while you take notes?" Brock asked to which Master Frown responded with a shrug. "Great! First, we're going to flatten the pizza dough, and then I'll toss it in the air. Are you getting all of this?"

"Uh, huh! Sure!" Master Frown yawned, clearly not paying attention.

By the time Brock finished making the two meals, he found Master Frown sleeping in a corner. "Master Frown, were you even listening?"

Brock's question startled Master Frown awake. "Uh, yeah! Let's just bring out these pizzas. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can find out Unikitty and Puppycorn's secret."

After they got out the kitchen, Master Frown and Brock set the two meals on the table to which the two royal siblings thanked in unison. As Unikitty and Puppycorn ate their dinner, cheese and pepperoni got stuck to Puppycorn's face. Unikitty couldn't help but giggle at how funny her brother looked.

"What is it, sis?" Puppycorn asked, still unaware of how messy his face was.

"Just look at yourself." Unikitty said, trying to keep in her laughter.

Puppycorn took one look at the reflection of his plate and began to laugh as well. At this point Master Frown started to become convinced that there was nothing happening between the two siblings.

"Alright, let's get out of here! I can't believe we wasted our night for nothing!" Master Frown grumbled as he started to leave.

"I'm with you, man. Let's just go home and make omelettes." Brock then followed Master Frown out the restaurant.

The rest of the date went well for Unikitty and Puppycorn. It didn't exactly go as they expected, but they ended up having a fun time. It wasn't long before they returned to the castle and got out of their vehicles.

"I really had fun tonight, little bro." Unikitty commented.

"Me too, sis! That was a great place for us to have our first date!" Puppycorn smiled.

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn embraced each other in a hug before they kissed each other on the lips. What they didn't know was that Master Frown and Brock were hiding behind a nearby bush, watching the whole thing. They couldn't believe their eyes. Master Frown got over his shock long enough to take a picture. After a couple of seconds, Unikitty and Puppycorn returned to the castle, leaving Master Frown and Brock shocked by what they saw.

"I can't believe it!" Brock shuddered. "Unikitty and Puppycorn are actually dating!"

It took awhile for Master Frown to process what he just witnessed. He knew they were hiding something, but he never thought it would be something that bad. "Wow. That's so disgusting. I love it!" he suddenly yelled.

"Wait, really?" Brock asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah! Imagine how miserable and disgusted the Unikingdom would be if they ever found out that their two rulers are in an incest relationship! I've got to tell the other doom lords about this!"

With that, Master Frown made his way back to Frown Town. He felt so eager to show his new found proof to the doom lords because he was certain that if the secret ever got out, everyone in the kingdom will be miserable.

 **AN: So that's the end of chapter 4. I really appreciate everyone who faved, followed, reviewed, or even just acknowledged my story's existence. Before I go, I want everyone to know that I will be taking a small break from this story. I'm hoping to get back to writing my story soon. Until then, please be patient, and I will get back to this story as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Master Frown's Plan

It was a dark and gloomy night in Frown Town as usual. All of Frown Town's citizens were asleep with the exception of the doom lords. They were all waiting in their lair because Master Frown called a meeting for something that he claimed was important. Feeling cranky from the lack of sleep, all of the doom lords were angry with Master Frown, especially his boss, Master Doom.

"Alright, Frown. What have you called this meeting for? This had better be good!" Master Doom growled.

"My apologizes, Master Doom! You see I-"

"Silence!" Master Doom screamed so loud, it caused Master Frown to back off trembling. "What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Master Frown knew that he should just get to the point before he made his boss even more furious. "So, a couple of hours ago, I was spying on Unikitty and Puppycorn, and I caught them doing this!" he explained as he showed his photo of the siblings kissing to the doom lords.

At first, the doom lords stared at the photo in shock, but they soon began to burst into laughter. They all passed the picture to one another until Master Doom took a look at it herself.

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe that the crazy psycho beast has fallen in love with her own brother!" Master Doom laughed.

"It's hard for me to believe it too, Master Doom! Unikitty must have really low standards if she's desperate to date her brother of all people!" Master Frown commented. "No one would want Unikitty to rule the kingdom if this secret ever got out. If we show this picture to at least one person, then the whole kingdom would want to exile those two! It would give the doom lords a chance to take over the Unikingdom!"

Master Doom pondered Master Frown's plan for a moment before she said, "That's actually not a bad plan. Perhaps you're not as incompetent as I thought you were."

"Uh, thank you, Master Doom!" Master Frown said, surprised as that was the nicest thing his boss said to him.

"Don't let that comment get to your head, Frown! You still have a job to do! Find a way to reveal the secret to the entire Unikingdom, and don't fail me or else!" Master Doom hissed.

Master Frown trembled at the voice of his boss. "I assure you that I will come up with a plan in no time." he explained before the meeting came to a close.

A couple of months have past and none of Unikitty and Puppycorn's friends were aware about their secret relationship. They did have a couple of close calls, though. Unikitty and Puppycorn once had to pull back from their kiss when Richard came in the room to tell them to finish their chores. Everyday, Richard got more and more suspicious of what the siblings were hiding. One day, Unikitty and Puppycorn were sitting on the couch, watching TV. They relaxed for awhile until Puppycorn decided to speak up.

"Hey sis, can I tell you something?" Puppycorn asked

"What's that, little bro?"

"I want you to know that these past few months have been the best months of my life. I'm so happy to have you as my best friend and girlfriend!" Puppycorn smiled.

"Aw! I feel the same way, Puppycorn!" Unikitty agreed. "Although, I can't help but feel a little scared."

Puppycorn looked at his sister in confusion. "But why? No one knows about our relationship."

"I know, but Richard almost found out a couple of times. If he ever catches us, we are going to get in so much trouble! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Unikitty fretted.

"Come on, sis! We made it this far! I really don't think anyone will find out!" Puppycorn assured.

Unikitty thought about what Puppycorn said and began to relax. "You're right, little bro. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Soon, Unikitty gave a stretch as she began to feel bored. "Hey Puppycorn, would you like to do something besides watch TV?"

"Sure! Maybe we can go outside and play a game of tag." Puppycorn suggested. "I kind of feel like stretching my legs anyway."

"Great idea! I'll race you to the front door!" Unikitty exclaimed as she got up from the couch.

"You're on, sis!" Puppycorn soon stood up and raced his sister down the hall.

Meanwhile, Master Frown and Brock were making their way to Unikitty's castle. "Okay, Brock! Here's the plan! Since Unikitty's royal adviser is the only adult in the castle, we will show him the evidence first. First, Unikitty's adviser will know about her crush on Puppycorn and soon, the entire kingdom will find out!"

"Did it seriously take you this long to come up with this plan?" Brock asked. "No offense, but that plan seems to simple to take several months to come up with."

"Evil planning takes time! Now, we need to find a way into the castle without getting caught. Give me a boost up to that window!" Master Frown ordered as he pointed to one of the castle's windows.

Master Frown soon got on top of Brock's shoulders as he tried to grab the window's edge. It was hard to do as Brock was struggling to stand up straight. "Brock, stop moving! I can almost reach it!"

Just as the doom lord was about to grab the ledge, he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Dude, are you okay?" Brock asked, concerned.

"I just fell on the ground. What do you think?" retorted Master Frown.

Suddenly, the front door opened as Puppycorn excitedly ran out. The dog felt pretty proud of himself since it was wasn't very often when he wins a race against his sister. His joy soon ended when he took notice of Master Frown.

"Uh, sis!" Puppycorn called for his sister.

"What is it, little bro?" Unikitty asked as she flew out the castle.

Unikitty quickly got her answer as she noticed Master Frown laying on the ground. She didn't feel to happy with Master Frown's presence because he hurt Puppycorn's feelings the last time she saw him.

"Master Frown? What are you doing here?"

The doom lord quickly got up from the ground as he said, "Uh, I was just here to-"

Seeing as Master Frown couldn't come up with a lie, Brock decided to answer for him. "He is here to apologize for the way he upset Puppycorn a few months ago."

That was the last lie Master Frown wanted to come up with, but since he couldn't think of anything better to say, he decided to go with it."Yeah. That's why." Master Frown lied.

"Really?" Puppycorn asked in suspicion.

"That's so nice of you, Master Frown!" Unikitty smiled. "I knew there was a good person inside you!"

Puppycorn still wasn't convinced that Master Frown was being sincere. "You still haven't apologized." the dog grumbled, still angry.

Deep down, Master Frown didn't want to apologize. Just the thought of saying sorry made him want to barf. "Fine! I apologize for what I said! You are not an idiot and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend! There! Are you happy now?" Master Frown asked, to which Puppycorn nodded in response.

"Thank you, Master Frown." Unikitty smiled in appreciation. "Now that you two are here, how would you like to come inside? I can make a batch of cookies for all of us!"

"That's a great idea!" Brock exclaimed. "I would really like to try your cookies!"

"Then come inside!" Unikitty insisted. "We would be happy to have you here!"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn returned back in the castle with Master Frown and Brock following them.

"Good thinking, Brock! You tricked them into letting us in!" whispered Master Frown.

"That wasn't a trick. I just really want to try some of those delicious cookies." Brock's mouth began to water at the thought of the cookies.

This caused Master Frown to roll his eyes. "So Unikitty, how is your adviser doing?"

"Oh, you mean Richard? He's fine! Right now, he's taking a trip to a museum on the history of the paperclip!" Unikitty explained.

"What? He's not even here?" Master Frown asked in disbelief. "Let's get out of here, Brock. There's no reason for us to be here." he whispered to his henchman.

"Come on, man! Don't be rude! Unikitty offered to bake for us!" Brock said as he dragged a reluctant Master Frown through the castle.

It was at that point when Master Frown realized that their was no getting out of this. He would have done anything to get out of socializing with Unikitty and Puppycorn, the two people he hated the most. The doom lord grumbled to himself as Brock dragged him into the kitchen.

As Puppycorn was helping his sister with the cookies, he started to become suspicious of Master Frown. Puppycorn may not be that smart, but even he could tell when Master Frown is up to no good.

"Sis, do you really believe that Master Frown is being sincere?" Puppycorn asked. "What if he's here to cause trouble again?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, little bro! If he wasn't sincere then he wouldn't even apologize. That's something he doesn't do very often." Unikitty explained.

"I guess so." Puppycorn said with uncertainty. He really wanted to believe Unikitty, but sometimes she can be a little too trusting.

After a couple of minutes, the cookies were finally done, and the two siblings placed the tray on the table where Master Frown and Brock sat at.

"Here you go! I hope you enjoy the cookies!" Unikitty smiled.

"Sweet! Thanks, guys!" Brock thanked before he bit into one of the cookies. "This is so good! You two must work really well together to make cookies this delicious!"

"Thanks, Brock! I guess Puppycorn and I are pretty close." Unikitty smiled at her brother.

"A little too close if you ask me." Master Frown muttered under his breath. It wasn't long before the doom lord came up with an idea. If he was going to suffer through hanging out with his arch enemies, he might as well have a little fun of his own. "It's been a while since I last saw you, Unikitty. Tell me, what do you do these past couple of months. Do you have a boyfriend now?"

Unikitty's eyes widened from shock after hearing Master Frown's question. "Oh no! I'm not in a relationship at the moment." Unikitty began to blush.

"Oh really! What about you, Puppycorn? Do you have a love interest?" Master Frown asked.

"I, uh, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now." Puppycorn lied as he avoided eye contact.

Master Frown began to smirk as he enjoyed watching the siblings sweat over his question. "Alright! I believe you! It's not like either of you are hiding some dark secret from me. It would be a real shame if the kingdom ever found out you were keeping something from them." It was at this point when Brock ate nearly all the cookies. "Well, I think it's about time we returned to Frown Town. Let's go, Brock! We're leaving now!"

The doom lord soon got up from his seat and left the room. Brock soon followed after him, but not before grabbing the tray of cookies. "Thanks for the snacks! See ya!" Brock waved before he left the castle too.

After Master Frown and Brock left, Unikitty began to think back to Master Frown's odd choice of words. He sounded as he if knew something. Unikitty felt that Master Frown couldn't have known about her crush on Puppycorn because she was too careful not to let the secret slip out.

"Hey, Puppycorn! You don't think Master Frown knows about our relationship, do you?" Unikitty asked her brother.

"I don't think so. We were both very careful with our secret." replied Puppycorn.

"That's true. Maybe it's just my imagination." Unikitty guessed.

At that moment, Hawkodile walked into the kitchen and greeted the siblings. "There you are! I've been looking for you two!"

Unikitty smiled and waved to her bodyguard. "Hi, Hawkodile! What's going on?"

"Dr. Fox asked me to bring you and Puppycorn down to her lab. She has an invention that she wants to show us." Hawkodile explained.

"Cool! I wonder what kind of invention she came up with this time." wondered Puppycorn.

Hawkodile merely shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, little man! Let's go find out!"

With that, Hawkodile led Unikitty and Puppycorn to the lab. When they finally arrived, they found Dr. Fox standing next to a white sheet that covered her latest invention.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! Today, you will witness a machine that will change the world forever!" Dr. Fox announced.

"This is so exciting! I can't take the suspense!" squealed Unikitty.

Dr. Fox then smiled as she said. "Well, believe it or not, but you actually inspired me to build this machine, Unikitty! Do you remember the day when you asked me for some dating advise for your so called friend?"

The question caught Unikitty off guard. "Yes? Why?"

"Because I already knew that you were the one who needed dating advise. I became curious with who your crush was, so I built this!" Dr. Fox then took the sheet off of her invention, revealing a giant machine complete with buttons, dials, and screens that had hearts on the monitors. "I call it the Love Scanner! With this machine, I will be able to tell who has a crush on whom. Would anyone like to volunteer to be my test subject?"

Hawkodile instantly to blushed. "I'll have to pass on this one! I just got out of a bad breakup with Feebee!" Hawkodile lied as he didn't want anyone to know about his crush on Dr. Fox.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Hawkodile!" Dr. Fox sympathized. "Well, how about you, Unikitty? I just have to know who your crush is."

The pink cat soon took a few steps back. She couldn't let any of her friends know that she has a crush on her own brother. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Dr. Fox." Unikitty nervously replied.

"Don't feel nervous! I promise I won't judge you for who you like! How bad can it be?"

It was at that moment when Dr. Fox strapped a helmet onto Unikitty's head and activated the machine. The lights of the invention began to flicker, followed by the humming of the machine. As the machine activated, Unikitty was silently wishing for a miracle so her secret wouldn't get out. She hoped that the machine wouldn't work. However, her hopes were crushed as the process finally came to an end. Dr. Fox looked down on her handheld device that was shaped like a heart and was shocked by what she saw. The device showed an image of Puppycorn on the screen. This confused Dr. Fox, so she gave her device a couple of taps, assuming there was a bug in the system.

"Hmm. Well, that can't be right! There must be a few glitches that I need to iron out unless-" Dr. Fox paused before staring at Puppycorn in suspicion. "Hey Puppycorn, how would you like a turn to test it?"

Just like his sister, Puppycorn took a few steps away from the machine as well. "Uh, no thanks! I'm good!"

Dr. Fox felt that she wasn't going get the helmet on Puppycorn so easily, but thought of an idea when she suddenly yelled, "Puppycorn, is that a slice of pizza behind you?"

"Pizza? Where?" Puppycorn excitedly turned around only to feel Dr. Fox strap the helmet onto his head.

The Love Scanner activated once more. This time, an image of Unikitty appeared on the screen. Both, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile stared at the screen in confusion.

"I don't understand. Why is Unikitty's image on the screen?" Hawkodile asked, confused.

"That's what I would like to know." Dr. Fox said as she looked up from the her device. "Unikitty, are you and Puppycorn dating?"

Unikitty began to panic at that point. There was not way for her to lie out of this because Dr. Fox already saw the evidence. She took a quick glance at Puppycorn and could tell that he didn't know what to do either. Since there was nothing she could do, Unikitty decided to confess.

"Okay! It's true! Puppycorn and I are a couple!" Unikitty admitted which caused Hawkodile and Dr. Fox to gasp in shock. "I know it seems wrong, but Puppycorn and I make each other so happy!"

"She's right!" Puppycorn stepped in "This is the best relationship I've been in since I broke up with Rock Guy! Please don't tell Richard!"

The two siblings were going to beg some more when Hawkodile interrupted them. "Whoa, take it easy! Let's just take a moment to calm down! Now, how long has this been going on for?"

Unikitty and Puppycorn then glanced at one another before they answered, "About three months." in unison.

Dr. Fox couldn't believe what she was hearing. Unikitty and Puppycorn were a couple for a long time and she had no idea. She knew that Unikitty and Puppycorn were close but she never would have thought that they would be this close.

"Well, I hate to sound like Richard right now, but I can't approve of your relationship." Dr. Fox stated. "Incest is illegal and I really don't think this can go on."

"But all we do is hug and kiss. It's not like we are hurting anyone!" Unikitty defended.

"Sorry, princess, but I agree with Dr. Fox on this one. I just don't think you two know what you are getting yourselves into." Hawkodile tried to reason with them.

"Please don't tell anyone, Hawkodile!" Puppycorn begged. "Unikitty is my best friend! We don't know what we're going to do if Richard separates us!"

It was at this point when Unikitty and Puppycorn were practically on their knees, begging to keep their secret safe. Both siblings pleaded some more as their eyes began to well up with tears. Soon, Hawkodile and Dr. Fox look at one another and nodded in agreement as they made their decision.

"Alright. I promise we won't tell Richard." Hawkodile promised which make Unikitty and Puppycorn smile in appreciation. "Although, I'm still not comfortable with your relationship. Just promise you won't tell anyone else about this."

"Don't worry, Hawk. We will be careful." assured Unikitty.

"Well, until we figure out a solution for this situation, I'll have to keep quiet about it as well. I think that's enough experiments for one day. You can all leave now." Dr. Fox said as she tried to comprehend what she just found out.

Soon, Unikitty and Puppycorn left the lab as they felt relived that their secret was still safe.

"You were right, sis! I guess we do need to be more careful with our secret." said Puppycorn.

"It's going to be alright, little bro. We should be fine as long as no one else knows about this." Unikitty assured her brother. "Now that this is over with, do you still want to play outside?"

"Puppycorn gave a nod. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

The two siblings then made there way outside to keep their minds off of their relationship for now. However, no matter how much fun they had, neither of them could relax. In just one day, two of their friends already discovered their secret. Unikitty and Puppycorn felt scared for what the future holds for them because from now on, they would have to be more careful than ever to keep their secret safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beach Day

The next day, Dr. Fox was in her lab working on experiments. No matter how hard she worked, she could never get over the fact that her two friends were dating. She always assumed she was observant of everything, so it was a shock for her to find out that Unikitty and Puppycorn have been dating for several months. It wasn't long before Dr. Fox stopped working and rested her head on the table.

"I hope you don't plan on working all day!" came a voice from the lab's entrance.

Dr. Fox looked up to see Hawkodile standing in front of her. "Oh, Hawkodile! How long have you been standing there?" she asked, surprised.

"Not too long. Although, it did seem like you were a little distracted for a moment. You're still thinking about their relationship are you?" Hawkodile asked to which Dr. Fox nodded.

"I just can't believe that Unikitty and Puppycorn have been dating for this long and neither of us knew about it! Do you think we should tell Richard what's going on?" Dr. Fox asked.

Hawkodile shook his head. "We can't. We promised that we won't tell anyone. Remember? It's true that what they are doing is wrong, but this might be some kind of awkward phase that they are going through. I'm sure this incest stuff will soon pass and we can forget that this ever happened."

After listening to Hawkodile's words, Dr. Fox began to relax and smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Hawkodile. I feel so much better now." Hawkodile was soon surprised when Dr. Fox suddenly hugged him. "You're a great friend!"

At that moment, Hawkodile began to sweat as he was being hugged by his crush. "Uh, y-yeah! I'm a great guy!" he said as he blushed.

Back upstairs, Unikitty and Puppycorn were playing a video game together. After a few minutes of playing, Puppycorn eventually won the game. Unikitty didn't really care that much about the game anyway. She let out a sigh as she laid her head on the armrest of the couch.

"Don't feel bad, sis! You'll get me next time!" Puppycorn tried to encourage her.

"It's not that, little bro. I just can't believe that Hawkodile and Dr. Fox found out about our relationship only yesterday. I'm starting to feel a little nervous about all of this." Unikitty explained.

"I know what you mean, sis! This is kind of stressing me out too!" Puppycorn admitted. "You don't think they are going to tell Richard, do you?"

Unikitty pondered Puppycorn's question for a moment before she replied, "No. Hawkodile and Dr. Fox are our friends. They wouldn't just break their promise to us. Now that I think about it, we really should do something fun to help us forget our worries."

"How about we head to the arcade?" Puppycorn suggested.

"No. The arcade is closed for today." replied Unikitty.

"What about the skatepark?"

"I'm not really that good at skating." Unikitty explained.

Puppycorn tried to think of other places to go to when he thought of an idea. "I got it! Maybe we can go to the beach!"

"That's a great idea, little bro!" Unikitty exclaimed. "It's been awhile since the last time we visited the beach and the weather today is perfect for a beach day! Let's go ask Hawkodile and Dr. Fox to see if they would want to come with us!"

The two siblings then made their way down to the lab to tell their friends about their idea. Unikitty and Puppycorn opened the door to see Dr. Fox and Hawkodile hugging. As soon as they realized that they were being watched, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile immediately pulled back from the hug as they avoided eye contact with one another.

Dr. Fox tried to stay calm as she waved to her friends. "H-Hey, guys. What are you two doing down here?" she asked.

"Unikitty and I are going to have a fun time at the beach!" answered Puppycorn.

"Would you like to join us?" Unikitty insisted. "It won't be the same without you!"

Both, Hawkodile and Dr. Fox thought about it and liked how it sounded. They felt that they could use a break after everything that has happened.

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea." Hawkodile replied. "I think we could all use some rest and relaxation."

"I agree. Perhaps I could get out of the lab for awhile and have some fun." Dr. Fox agreed.

Unikitty began to smile as she is going to spend time with all of her friends. "Then it's settled! Let's all meet at the front door in about an hour!"

At that moment, everyone headed to their rooms to gather everything they needed for today. Soon, the four friends met up at the front door. Each of them wore their beach attires and they all had their supplies to have fun in the sun. As soon as Unikitty opened the door, she found Richard floating in front of the castle. He was carrying a bunch of paperclip themed souvenirs on his back.

"Hi, Richard!" Unikitty greeted with a smile. "How was the museum?"

"It was a charming experience. The tour on the paperclip rebellion was very informative and I even got this paperclip keychain at the end of the tour." Richard answered as he showed Unikitty a ring with a bunch of small paperclips attached to it.

Truthfully, Unikitty didn't really care too much about the keychain, but since she didn't want to hurt Richard's feelings she gave a forced smile and said, "That's wonderful, Richard. I'm glad you had fun." Unikitty soon decided to change the subject. "So anyway, we are all planning to head to the beach. Do you want to come with us?"

"I would love to, princess, but I have a pile of paperwork that's calling my name right now. Just go on without me."

As soon as Richard floated down the hallway to his room, Unikitty and her friends left the castle and made their way to the beach. It wasn't long before the four friends finally arrived. There were already a bunch of people who were having fun by playing volleyball, making sandcastles, or even just relaxing by taking in the sun's rays. Just the sight of the fun that everyone was having was enough for Unikitty and her friends to know that they will have a great beach day.

"Ah! This is the perfect day for me to dominate everyone in a game of volleyball!" Hawkodile spoke up.

"Not to mention that I will be able to study underwater life today." Dr. Fox stated as she put on a scuba mask.

"Yeah! And Master Frown isn't here to boss us around like last time." Puppycorn commented. "I wonder where he is."

"Let's not worry about that, bro! What's important is that we forget our worries and have a fun time!" Unikitty smiled before she placed a beach blanked on the ground, marking the beginning of a fun day.

Meanwhile, Richard was working on some paperwork in silence. It was easier for him to focus since the castle was never this quiet. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one in the castle. Both, Master Frown and Brock were sneaking through the castle's hallways in search of Richard's room.

"We may have had a minor setback yesterday, but now that Unikitty and the others are gone for the day, we can get back to our plan." said Master Frown.

Unlike the doom lord, Brock was getting tired of searching. "This is getting really boring, dude. We searched everywhere and we still don't know where his room is."

Suddenly, Master Frown and Brock saw Richard appear through one of the castle's walls, causing them to jump back in surprise. They quickly hid behind a corner so Richard wouldn't catch them and make them leave the castle. After Richard floated down to the other side of the hall, Master Frown observed the wall that Richard floated through.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Brock asked in shock.

"This must be where Richard's room is supposed to be." the doom lord guessed as he gave the wall a couple of taps. "We just have to figure out how to get in there!"

Master Frown looked around the hall and eventually found a vent right above him. That gave him an idea. The doom lord soon got on top of Brock's shoulders, jumped into the vent, and pulled his henchman up as well. It took awhile for them to get used to their surroundings as they got lost a couple of times, but they soon found the vent that led to Richard's room. Master Frown smirked before he pulled the grate off of the vent. This caused the doom lord to fall into the room with a crash.

"Are you okay, dude?" Brock asked. "That was a rough fall."

"Yeah, sure! I just need to leave the evidence before Unikitty's adviser comes back!" Master Frown soon placed the photo onto Richard's desk. He then gave a sinister grin as his mission was accomplished. "Our work here is done, Brock! It's time to tell the rest of the kingdom about Unikitty and Puppycorn's embarrassing relationship! Now, help me back up!" Master Frown ordered before Brock grabbed the doom lord's hands and pulled him back up.

After Master Frown and Brock left, Richard returned to his room to continue his paperwork. He was about to get back to work when something on his desk caught his eye. "Hmm. What's this?" Richard moved over to his desk and picked up the photo to get a better look at it.

Meanwhile, Unikitty and her friends were having a fun time at the beach. Hawkodile won every volleyball game while Dr. Fox studied a bunch of underwater specimens. As for Unikitty and Puppycorn, they were bouncing a beach ball to one another. After bouncing the ball for awhile, the two siblings began to get tired and decided to take a seat on the beach blanket. They both started to relax as they watched the calming waves of the ocean.

"Today has been really fun, sis! I'm glad I got to spend the day with you!" Puppycorn beamed.

"Me too, Puppycorn! There is no one I'd rather be with than you!" Unikitty said.

Unikitty's words made Puppycorn smile as he gave a slight blush. He felt so lucky to have Unikitty as his girlfriend. He soon leaned in to kiss Unikitty, but she stopped him at the last second.

"Puppycorn, we can't do that in public. Remember?" Unikitty reminded her brother.

"Oh, right." Puppycorn looked down glumly. "Sis, I don't know how much longer I can hide our secret for. Why is everyone so against us being a couple?"

"It's complicated. If the citizens ever saw us together, it will cause a lot of problems for the kingdom, not to mention that we will have to split up." Unikitty explained.

"But these past couple of months have been really special to me. I just don't want our relationship to end!" Puppycorn sniffed.

The pink cat then hugged her brother to comfort him. "Don't be sad, Puppycorn. I promise that I won't let anyone separate us." she assured. "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of our beach day?"

Puppycorn began to cheer up and he nodded before he and Unikitty ran into the ocean to play in the water. After a couple of hours, Unikitty and her friends decided to return home.

"Thanks for taking us to the beach!" Dr. Fox thanked. "I learned so much about undersea life!"

Hawkodile nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I had an awesome time playing all these sports!"

"I'm so glad we did this, sis! Everyone is so much more relaxed!" Puppycorn smiled.

"Me too, little bro. I'm sure that after today, everyone will be so much happier!" Unikitty grinned before she opened the front door. As Unikitty opened the door the first thing she noticed was Richard with a very stern look. "Hi, Richard!" she waved to her adviser. "Did you get a lot of work done today?"

"You could say that. So, I'm assuming you had a fun time at the beach."

There was something about Richard's voice that seemed off to Unikitty. Instead of talking in his usual emotionless tone, Richard spoke in a different emotion that Unikitty could have sworn was anger.

At first, Unikitty was caught off guard by her adviser's tone, but she tried staying calm. "Uh, yeah. We all had fun. We wish you could have come with us."

"I'm glad you had fun because you have a lot of explaining to do!" Richard demanded.

This caused the four friends to look at one another in confusion. None of them had any idea why Richard was so mad.

"If this is about your torn up hat, it wasn't me!" Puppycorn lied. "Anyone could have chewed on it!"

"Not that! I'm talking about this!" Richard then revealed a photo that made the two siblings gasp in shock.

It was a photo of Unikitty and Puppycorn kissing on the night of their first date. Both siblings were at a loss for words. They didn't know how Richard got the picture or where it even came from. What they did know was that they were in so much trouble.

Richard eventually got impatient with Unikitty and Puppycorn's silence, so he asked once more. "Care to explain this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Secret Gets Out

Just a few hours ago, Unikitty and Puppycorn were having the best day ever, but now things were about to change for the worse. Richard was now onto their incestuous relationship and there was no lying out of it. Unikitty and Puppycorn fearfully gripped each others paw as Richard glared at them, waiting for an explanation.

"I had a feeling that something strange was going on between you two, but this is unacceptable! Are you even aware of how bad this is?" Richard scolded.

Unikitty took a quick glance at Puppycorn, who was strangely quiet. She could tell from the fear in his eyes that he was too scared to respond, so she decided to speak up for him. "Okay, I know this seems bad, but Puppycorn and I make each other so happy. Is that really so wrong?"

"Princess, you are dating your brother! Of course it's wrong!" Richard argued. "What would the citizens think if they ever saw you two like this?"

"But Unikitty and I have been through so much together. Please don't separate us!." Puppycorn begged.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is, Puppycorn! Dating your sister is illegal!"

Before Richard could argue anymore, Hawkodile stepped in. "Take it easy, Rick! You don't have to be so hard on them!"

"Hawkodile is right! Unikitty and Puppycorn didn't even do anything bad in their relationship!" Dr. Fox explained.

Shocked by what he heard, Richard glared at his two friends. "Are you two saying that you knew about this, and you never told me? You should have told me before! Those two cannot be in an incestuous relationship! This has to stop right now!"

Unikitty began to get angry at what Richard said. After all the time she spent with Puppycorn, she was not going to let her relationship with him end.

"Why can't you just accept us like this? Puppycorn and I are happy together! Isn't that enough?" Unikitty yelled with her eyes filling up with tears.

"No! Incest is wrong! I'm sorry princess, but until I figure out how to put a stop to this, I'll have to keep you and Puppycorn apart!"

It was at that moment when Unikitty's eyes widened in shock. She felt as though her whole world was falling apart. Puppycorn meant everything to her and now, she can't even see him anymore. Unikitty began to cry, and she ran straight to her bedroom.

"Sis, wait!" Puppycorn called out to her before following her.

As Puppycorn reached the door to Unikitty's room, he began to hear crying. The prince opened the door slightly to find Unikitty crying on her bed with a box of tissues next to her. This made Puppycorn feel bad for his sister. Unikitty has always been there for him and has been both, an amazing sister and girlfriend to him. When Puppycorn ever felt sad Unikitty was always there to comfort him, but it was now his turn to comfort her.

Puppycorn approached Unikitty and sat right next to her. "Don't feel sad, sis! I'm sure we can get out of this somehow!"

At that moment, Unikitty turned to Puppycorn with tears flowing from her eyes like a couple of waterfalls. The color of her fur has even changed to a depressing shade of blue to match her sadness. "I'm so sorry, little bro! I promised that no one would separate us, but now Richard knows and he's going to split us up!" Unikitty cried before she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

At first, Puppycorn didn't know what to say since he wasn't used to being the one to make Unikitty feel better, but he knew that he should try anyway. "Hey, I'm sure that's not going to happen. Maybe after Richard calms down, we can somehow convince him not to separate us." Puppycorn suggested.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Unikitty sniffed.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's going to take a lot more than that to keep us apart!" said Puppycorn.

Unikitty soon wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her brother in appreciation. "Thanks, Puppycorn! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

Soon, Unikitty embraced her brother in a hug as Puppycorn hugged his sister as well. As the two siblings hugged, something outside of Unikitty's window grabbed her attention.

Puppycorn began to notice Unikitty's silence, so he asked, "What is it, sis?"

"Look out there!" Unikitty pointed outside the window. "There is a large crowd in the center of the kingdom!"

"Weird. I wonder what's going on." Puppycorn wondered.

"I'm not sure. Let's check it out." Unikitty suggested as she and Puppycorn sneaked out of the castle.

Once the two royal siblings reached the center of the kingdom, all of the citizens turned towards them. Everyone stared at Unikitty and Puppycorn as if they were complete strangers. The two siblings received various looks that were a mixture of shock, horror, and disgust. This made Puppycorn feel intimidated by the hundreds of stares, so he tried to avoid eye contact and turned to his sister.

"Sis, why is everyone looking at us like this? Did we do something wrong?" Puppycorn whispered, feeling nervous about being watched.

"I don't know what's going on, little bro. This is starting to creep me out." Unikitty replied as she felt just as nervous as her brother.

The two siblings made their way passed the citizens only to find Master Frown standing in the center.

"Master Frown? What's going on?" Unikitty asked confused.

"I'm glad you two finally showed up because I've been wanting to see the looks on your faces when you find out that your secret is exposed!" Master Frown mocked as he revealed the photo of Unikitty and Puppycorn on their first date.

The two siblings couldn't believe what they were seeing. They now understood why the citizens were acting so strange. What they didn't understand was how Master Frown got his hands on the photo in the first place.

"How did you get that?" Puppycorn asked. "I thought Richard was the one who had the picture."

"Think again! Brock and I already made a bunch of copies." Master Frown motioned towards Brock who was giving out copies to everyone. "That wasn't a bad photo that I took! It really captured your love for each other so well!"

"THAT WAS YOU?" Unikitty yelled as her pink fur turned into a darker shade of red.

She couldn't believe that Master Frown would do something like that. Normally, Unikitty would forgive the doom lord for causing trouble, but he went too far this time. Thanks to Master Frown, the entire kingdom knows about her crush on her brother. The furious cat was just about ready to destroy Master Frown for the trouble he caused. If it wasn't for the fact that the entire kingdom was watching her, she would have attacked Master Frown with all her rage.

"Princess, there you are!" Unikitty heard Hawkodile's voice in the crowd. She turned to see Hawkodile along with the rest of her friends.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two." Dr. Fox explained. "What are all of the citizens doing in the center of town?"

Suddenly, Master Frown cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Citizens of the Unikingdom, you have just discovered a shocking secret. Unikitty and Puppycorn are in an incestuous relationship. You all must be horrified by the news, and I don't blame you! How could you possibly trust a princess who would keep this kind of secret from you?" Master Frown's question caused the citizens to mutter among themselves as they felt that the doom lord had a point. "You clearly need a new ruler, and since I was the one who exposed the secret, I should be the one to rule the kingdom!"

"Excuse me, but it doesn't work that way!" Richard interrupted. "You can't just declare yourself ruler of a kingdom!"

"Oh, can't I?" retorted Master Frown. "Why don't we leave the decision up to your citizens?" He brought his attention back to the citizens and asked, "Who do you think is more deserving of ruling the Unikingdom? The princess who was lying to you all this time, or me? Don't forget, I was the one who exposed the secret out of the kindness of my heart."

"Kindness of your heart?" Puppycorn repeated. "You are never nice."

"We don't need the opinion of someone who dates his own sister!" the doom lord countered.

Everyone thought some more until one of the citizens yelled, "Master Frown makes a good point!"

"Yeah! We don't need a princess who keeps secrets from us!" another citizen agreed.

Soon, Master Frown had the entire kingdom on his side. This left Unikitty in shock. In only a few minutes, Master Frown somehow managed to turn her whole kingdom against her.

"It seems that everyone made up their minds! From this day forward, I will begin my reign as the new ruler of the Unikingdom!" Master Frown smiled triumphantly. "As my first law, Unikitty and her friends have to leave the Unikingdom, and never come back!" The doom lord announced, which made Unikitty and her friends gasp in shock.

"You can't make us leave!" Unikitty gasped. "The Unikingdom is our home!"

"Not anymore! I have big plans for this kingdom, and I don't need you around to ruin things for me! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a kingdom to run!" Master Frown then headed towards his new castle.

The rest of the crowd began to leave as Unikitty tried to comprehend what just happened. She was hoping that all of this was just some kind of nightmare. Not only was Master Frown the new ruler of the Unikingdom, but Unikitty doesn't have a home anymore. Everything was just as bad for her friends. Hawkodile can no longer perform any bodyguard training. Without a lab, Dr. Fox can't work on experiments or build inventions. Not even Richard can do chores without a castle.

"What are we going to do, sis?" Puppycorn asked his sister.

"I don't know what to do anymore, little bro. We just lost everything!" Unikitty sniffed, fighting the urge to cry.

Today ended up being Unikitty's worst day ever. Now that Master Frown took over the Unikingdom, Unikitty and her friends can never step foot in their home again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Exiled

Things could not have gotten any worse for Unikitty and her friends. Ever since Master Frown became the new ruler of the Unikingdom, Unikitty and her friends were forced to move to Frown Town. If that wasn't bad enough, they all had to take shelter in a dark, depressing alleyway since they couldn't find anyplace to stay at. The group of friends sat in the darkest corner of the alley, feeling as depressed as the rest of Frown Town's citizens.

It wasn't long before Hawkodile showed up, carrying a giant bag on his back. "Good news, guys! I was able to buy some food earlier today!"

Everyone immediately perked up at what Hawkodile said.

"Really?" Unikitty began to smile. She started to feel that today won't be so bad after all. "Thanks, Hawkodile! I knew we could count on you!"

As soon as Hawkodile revealed the bag's contents, everyone's smiles began to fade. "What's wrong, guys?" he asked confused.

"Uh Hawkodile, you might want to take a closer look at the food you bought." Dr. Fox explained. "This apple is rotten, we don't have a fire to cook this fish, and the milk has expired 50 years ago."

"That would explain a lot." Hawkodile soon realized his mistake. "The guy who gave me all of this was too depressed to even take my money."

"I don't think this can get any worse." Richard complained. "We are forced to live in an alleyway and we don't even have anything decent to eat!"

"What are you talking about? We have plenty to eat right over there!" Puppycorn explained as he pointed to a nearby trash can.

The dog began to eat out of the trash can, which made his friends cringe in disgust. Puppycorn merely gave a shrug before he continued to eat.

After getting over his disgust, Richard brought his attention to Unikitty. "Princess, why did you have to date Puppycorn of all people? If you chose to be with someone else, we could have avoided all of this!"

"But Richard, I didn't want to be with anyone else. Besides, Puppycorn and I didn't even want our secret to get out." Unikitty defended.

"You two weren't supposed to be together to begin with! Now we aren't even welcome back home." said Richard.

Before anyone could say another word, the group of friends heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the alley. They turned around and they were shocked to find the doom lords staring down on them.

"Well, look who it is! The Unikingdom's worst couple ever!" Master Pain mocked, which made Unikitty growl in anger.

"Yeah! Who would have thought that the princess would go out with a garbage eating loser like her brother!" laughed Master Hazard.

The doom lords' insults made Puppycorn feel sad, so Unikitty glared at them and yelled, "Hey! Leave my brother alone!"

"Brother? The last time I checked, he was your boyfriend!" Master Fear taunted. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Your relationship would be disgusting even if you two weren't related!"

Thankfully, Hawkodile managed to step in before Unikitty had the chance to go berserk on the doom lords. "That's enough! What do you guys want anyway?" he demanded.

"We wanted to see how miserable you were after losing your kingdom." Master Doom answered with a sinister grin. "I have to admit, I didn't expect Frown's plan to work so well. He has finally done something right for once! By now, he should have made the Unikingdom the most depressing place in the world."

After hearing what Master Doom said, Unikitty began to worry about her former citizens. Knowing Master Frown, there was no doubt that he would make everyone in the kingdom miserable.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised by what happened." Master Doom continued. "Why would anyone want to be ruled by an incestuous couple. If you ask me, you two got what you deserved."

"Why? For being in love with each other?" Dr. Fox asked. "I think you should just leave us alone! Unikitty and Puppycorn have been through enough already!"

"I don't care. Those two are forbidden to love each other like that. I'm surprised that neither of them got sent to jail." Master Doom said as the other doom lords laughed in unison. "Tomorrow, we will check on Frown's progress and soon all of the doom lords will take over! Better get used to Frown Town, princess, because the doom lords and I won't stop until everyone in the kingdom is miserable!"

With that, the doom lords returned to their lair, leaving Unikitty and her friends alone in the dark alley. After a couple of hours, the group of friends decided to go to sleep to forget this horrible day.

It soon became midnight, and Unikitty was the only one who couldn't go to sleep. She looked at each of her friends. They were all miserable because Master Frown took their home away. Unikitty couldn't let this continue, so she decided to return to the Unikingdom to reason with Master Frown. After getting up from the ground, Unikitty left the alley and walked down the road leading back to her former kingdom.

"Sis? Is that you?" came a voice from behind her.

Unikitty got startled when she heard her brother. She soon turned around and asked, "Puppycorn? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Where are you going so late?"

"Uh, I was just getting some food for us to eat." the princess lied.

This made Puppycorn raise an eyebrow. "In the middle of the night?"

The pink cat soon gave a sigh once she knew that she couldn't lie anymore. "Okay, so I'm not really getting food! I'm actually returning to the Unikingdom because I hope that I can somehow convince Master Frown to give us our home back."

"Do you think that's going to work? I don't think Master Frown would even listen." Puppycorn explained.

"Probably not, but I still have to try. I just have to stay positive!"

At that moment, Unikitty turned around to continue her journey back to the kingdom, but Puppycorn stopped her before she got far.

"Sis, can you please stop? You can't stay positive about everything!" he yelled. "Maybe if you weren't so trusting of Master Frown all the time, the citizens probably wouldn't have known about our secret!"

Once she heard what her brother said, Unikitty stopped in her tracks and turned back to Puppycorn with a glare. "Well excuse me, but there were times when you fell for Master Frown's tricks too! Have you forgotten what happened on Election Day? You voted for Master Frown to rule over the kingdom instead of your own sister! How did you think that made me feel? You betrayed me when I needed you the most!"

"I'm sorry if I messed up that one time, but that was a long time ago!" Puppycorn argued. "Besides, we might still be living in the Unikingdom if you didn't invite Master Frown into our castle!"

Unikitty slowly got angrier until she turned into her rage form and yelled, "IT WAS OUR RELATIONSHIP THAT MADE US LOSE OUR HOME! I WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT HAPPIER IF WE NEVER BECAME A COUPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Shocked by what he heard, Puppycorn began to feel both scared and sad. When she noticed tears forming in Puppycorn's eyes, Unikitty let out a soft gasp before returning to her normal form. It was at this point when Unikitty realized that she went too far. She never meant to hurt Puppycorn's feelings. She was no longer angry at Puppycorn, but at herself for her harsh words. Unikitty desperately wanted to take back what she said.

"Puppycorn I-I didn't mean it." Unikitty tried to apologize, but it was too late as Puppycorn was already crying. "Wait, please don't cry! You're going to make me cry!" Unikitty begged before turning into Sad Kitty.

"Maybe you're right, sis!" Puppycorn sniffed. "I guess we really weren't supposed to be together after all!"

Unikitty shook her head. "That's not true! I didn't mean what I said! I love you and I'm happy to be your girlfriend."

Puppycorn started to calm down before facing his sister with teary eyes. "Do you really mean it, sis?"

"Of course I do! You're the most important person in the world to me!" the pink cat confessed. "I love you, Puppycorn!"

"I love you too, Unikitty!" Puppycorn wiped the tears from his eyes.

Soon, the two siblings hugged before they shared a kiss.

Once they finally made up, Puppycorn broke from the kiss and asked, "So what are we going to do? The citizens don't want us around anymore."

"I know, but we can't just let them stay miserable under Master Frown's rule! They are still our friends after all!"

Puppycorn nodded in agreement. "Yeah! There is no way that we will let a jerk like Master Frown control the kingdom!"

"You're right, little bro! We still have a chance to make everything better! Let's go save our kingdom!" Unikitty replied.

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn continued down the path to the kingdom. Neither of them knew what the future would hold for them or their kingdom. All they knew was that whatever happened, they would be able to face it together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reclamation of the Kingdom

It took several hours for Unikitty and Puppycorn to return home. As the two siblings made their way to the kingdom, neither one of them said a word to each other. They silently wondered how different their kingdom would be when they finally return. If Master Frown really made the Unikingdom the most depressing place in the world, Unikitty and Puppycorn knew that they would have to brace themselves for the worst. When they finally arrived at the kingdom, they gasped in shock at what they saw.

The Unikingdom was no longer the bright and happy place that they remembered. Instead, it was dark and depressing, having a striking resemblance to Frown Town. There was not a single person who was happy, and there was not a drop of color in town as if Master Frown sucked all of the life and color out of the kingdom.

"This is horrible!" Unikitty gasped at the sight of her once beautiful kingdom.

"You're right, sis!" Puppycorn agreed with his sister. "It really bums me out to see everyone so sad."

"If Master Frown was able to make this place miserable so quickly, it could be a lot worse when the rest of the doom lords arrive!" Unikitty trembled at the possibility.

Wasting no time, Unikitty and Puppycorn entered their now depressing kingdom. As they passed through the town, they took notice of their citizens. Some of the citizens gave sad looks to Unikitty and Puppycorn while others were too depressed to notice their presence. Many of the kingdom's houses were either destroyed, or painted a dark depressing color. There was one building in particular that caught the siblings' attention. Right in front of them was Feebee's Flower Shop. The shop has been boarded up with Feebee sitting in front of it, looking miserable.

"Feebee? What happened?" Unikitty asked as she approached her friend.

Unikitty's presence startled Feebee out of her depressed state. "Princess, is that you? I didn't think you two would come back! Things have really changed since you left!"

"Well, this place isn't as happy as I remembered." Puppycorn observed. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be selling flowers right now?"

Feebee shook her head. "I can't. Master Frown just made it illegal for the kingdom to have flowers. I don't know what I will do without my precious flowers!" Feebee started to cry. "We shouldn't have made you leave! I'm sorry!"

The two siblings began to feel bad for the poor flower girl. Unikitty soon approached her and said, "It's not your fault, Feebee! Master Frown tricked everyone! Do you know where we can find him?"

"He should be in the castle right over there!" Feebee pointed to the castle, which was remodeled to the point where it became unrecognizable. It was no longer designed in Unikitty's likeness. The castle was now built to resemble Master Frown. The bottom half was painted black to resemble Master Frown's cloak while the top was painted yellow with the windows representing the eyes.

"Thanks, Feebee! I promise that we will convince Master Frown to step down from his position." Unikitty promised, even though she knew that was easier said than done.

It was at that moment when Unikitty and Puppycorn made their way to the castle to reason with Master Frown.

Meanwhile, Master Frown was sitting on his throne, thinking of more ways to cause misery throughout the kingdom. Suddenly, Brock entered the throne room, carrying a bunch of potions.

"Hey, check this out! I searched through the castle's laboratory and found all kinds of neat experiments!" Brock told his roommate, showing him the potions. "This one can make people fall asleep instantly."

"Not now, Brock! I'm thinking! If I'm going to make a good impression for when the doom lords arrive, I have to make everyone as miserable as possible!" Master Frown explained. "If only I could think of another law to make everyone sad. Do you think I should ban all sweets and snacks from the kingdom?"

"No way, man! If you do that then I won't be able to make the cookies that you love so much!"

The doom lord and his henchman were so focused on discussing the future of the kingdom they didn't even notice Unikitty and Puppycorn enter the throne room. Knowing that Master Frown and Brock's discussion could take forever, Unikitty cleared her throat to get the doom lord's attention. Once he noticed Unikitty and Puppycorn standing in front of him, Master Frown gave an annoyed sigh and stood up from his throne.

"Oh, great! You're back!" retorted the doom lord. "You two can't take a hint, can you? No one wants you around because of your incestuous relationship, remember? Not that I'm surprised that you two had to choose each other for your first relationship."

"Uh, technically this is my second-" Puppycorn tried to explain before getting interrupted by Master Frown.

"I don't care! What are you two doing back here anyway?" he asked impatiently.

"Master Frown, you have caused a lot of misery in the kingdom and this can't go on. If you step down from your position, we can do something nice for you." Unikitty offered.

The doom lord simply rolled his eyes as he wasn't interested in Unikitty's offer. "Do you really think that I would give up all of this? What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"If you give us our kingdom back, Puppycorn and I would be happy to give you as many stickers as you want." said Unikitty.

"Nice try, but I outlawed stickers a long time ago!" Master Frown smirked.

This caused Puppycorn to gasp in shock. "You monster! Unikitty is way better at running the kingdom than you."

Soon, Master Frown got offended by what Puppycorn said. "Oh, that's it!"

At that moment, Master Frown grabbed one of the potions that Brock held and through it towards the two siblings. Once the potion hit the floor, it broke apart, filling the room with purple smoke. Unikitty and Puppycorn tried to get away, but the smoke made them feel more tired every passing second. Before they could even take a couple steps back, the two siblings fell asleep.

Back at Frown Town, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard woke up when it was finally morning. At least, they thought it was morning. It was hard for them to tell because of Frown Town's grey sky.

"Well, that was a rough night!" Hawkodile woke up with a stretch. "Hopefully, I would be able to find something edible to eat this time!"

Before Hawkodile could leave, Dr. Fox called for her friend. "Wait, has anyone seen Unikitty or Puppycorn anywhere?"

Everyone looked around the alley, but there was no sign of the royal siblings.

"How can they be gone? They were with us just last night." Richard explained.

"Well, Unikitty did seem pretty depressed about losing the kingdom." Dr. Fox recalled. "I think Unikitty and Puppycorn are trying to free the kingdom from Master Frown's reign."

"If that's true, then we have to help them out." Hawkodile stated before the trio left Frown Town.

After a couple of hours, Unikitty started to wake up. She tried to stretch, but quickly found out that she couldn't move. Unikitty soon opened her eyes to realize that she and Puppycorn were tied together, wrapped from head to toe in ropes.

The pink cat did the best she could to turn to her brother and asked, "Are you awake, little bro?"

"Sure, Rock Guy. I would love to go on a pirate adventure with you." Puppycorn groggily replied, much to Unikitty's annoyance.

"Puppycorn!"

Once he heard his sister, Puppycorn was startled awake. He looked around the room, confused.

"What happened, sis?" Puppycorn asked.

"Master Frown must have tied us up when we were unconscious." Unikitty guessed.

"That would explain it. Where is Master Frown, anyway?" Puppycorn asked his sister.

As if on cue, Master Frown stepped out of the shadows with a sinister grin. "I'm right here. I just thought I should give you two lovebirds a front row seat for you to see the devastation of your kingdom. Just take a look outside!" Master Frown gestured towards a nearby window.

The two siblings then looked out the window. For the first time, they got a full view of the kingdom. They took one look and saw everyone with a frown on their face. It was especially hard for Unikitty to take in because she couldn't stand to see everyone so upset at once.

"It won't be long before the doom lords arrive! Once they see what I've done to the kingdom, everyone will know me as the greatest doom lord of all time!" Master Frown laughed.

The doom lord was so busy gloating, he didn't notice Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard sneak into the throne room.

"Sis, look." Puppycorn directed Unikitty's attention to their friends.

Not wanting Master Frown to notice them, Unikitty tried to distract the doom lord for as long as she could. "I don't think you have to impress the doom lords to get what you want. Maybe you should try to make everyone happy for a change."

"Don't make me sick! I live to make everyone miserable, and the doom lords will finally see me for the great doom lord I am. Master Doom might even give me a promotion." Master Frown hoped, oblivious to the fact that Hawkodile was right behind him.

"The only thing you're going to get is a beatdown from me!"

Master Frown was caught off guard when the action hero sneaked up behind him and tackled him to the floor. "Hey, let go of me!" The doom lord demanded, but it was impossible for him to move thanks to Hawkodile's weight.

With Master Frown captured, Dr Fox walked up to Unikitty and Puppycorn to free them. "Don't worry, guys. I will have you two free soon." she assured before pulling out a ray gun. Dr. Fox then fired a laser which burned through the rope that held the two siblings.

Once she was free, Unikitty flew down to the floor. Since Puppycorn couldn't fly like his sister, Richard had to float under Puppycorn and catch him on his back. Richard soon put Puppycorn down. "Are you two alright?" Richard asked to which Unikitty and Puppycorn nodded in response.

It was at this point when everyone turned to Master Frown, who was still pinned down by Hawkodile.

"Give it up, Master Frown! Your reign is over!" said Puppycorn.

"My rule over the kingdom will never end!" the doom lord argued as he tried to get free. "The citizens will never be happy as long as I'm around!"

"Master Frown, this doesn't need to go on any longer." Unikitty tried to reason with the doom lord. "How about you give me my kingdom back and we can forget that this ever happened. Pretty please?"

Instead of complying, Master Frown merely chuckled. "There is no way that I'm going to give up all of this! Even if I do step down, no one will ever accept you and Puppycorn for your incestuous relationship! Everyone will just know you two as being a terrible couple who shouldn't have gotten together in the first place."

Unikitty started to get angry at Master Frown's insult, so Puppycorn tried to calm her down. "Don't listen to him, sis. Just calm down."

A sinister grin soon formed across Master Frown's face when he realized that he could use Unikitty's anger to his advantage. "It actually makes sense that you would be the one to date Puppycorn. It's not like anyone else could possibly love that idiot!"

Flames of anger started to form around Unikitty as she glared at Master Frown with pure hatred.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Brock asked, fearful of Unikitty's temper.

Master Frown simply ignored Brock as he tried to enrage his arch-nemesis even more. "Your citizens will never be happy again and it's all your fault!"

With a roar of fury, Unikitty charged at Master Frown at a great speed, forcing Hawkodile to let go of the doom lord and jump out of the way. Unikitty then tackled Master Frown so hard it sent them both flying out of a nearby window. Puppycorn watched in shock as his sister fell through the window.

"Sis! No!" the young prince ran down the castle as fast as he could.

The princess and the doom lord fell from a great height. Fortunately, Master Frown landed in the seat of his car which was conveniently parked outside the castle. As for Unikitty, she flew down to safety before she breathed a sigh of relief. Once he realized where he was, Master Frown gave an evil laugh as he pressed a button on his car, transforming it into its mech form.

"It seems that you just overstated your welcome, Unikitty. With my mech, it should be easy to kick you and your annoying friends out of here!" Master Frown said before taking control of the mech.

Thinking fast, Unikitty hid behind the castle out of Master Frown's sight. She tried to think of a way to stop the doom lord before she heard her brother call out for her.

"Sis!" Puppycorn ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "I thought I lost you after you fell from the window!" he explained, fighting the urge to cry.

"It's okay, little bro. I'm not going anywhere!" Unikitty comforted Puppycorn. "Everything will be better once we deal with Master Frown!"

"How are we going to do that?"

Unikitty pondered Puppycorn's question before she took notice of her cloud car and Puppycorn's trike.

"I think I know how to stop Master Frown. Follow me." Unikitty said as she put her plan into action.

The two siblings hopped into their vehicles before they drove to the front of the castle to confront Master Frown.

Master Frown soon noticed them and aimed his mech's blasters at them. "There you are! The sooner I kick you two out of here, the sooner I can get back to running the kingdom."

"Sorry Master Frown, but we are not going to let you torment the citizens anymore!" Unikitty turned to Puppycorn and asked, "Are you ready, little bro?"

Puppycorn nodded. "Ready, sis!"

It was at that moment when Unikitty and Puppycorn activated the cannons on their vehicles. They began to fire at Master Frown's mech, but they didn't make a dent in the robot. Soon, Master Frown started to fire from the mech as well. It wasn't long before one of the mech's blasts hit Puppycorn's trike, destroying it in the process. This caused Puppycorn to fall to the ground in a daze.

"Puppycorn!" Unikitty gasped in shock as Master Frown's mech stomped its way to her brother.

Unikitty felt a strong urge to protect her brother, so she leaped from her cloud car and jumped on Master Frown. She never looked so angry with Master Frown in her life.

The furious cat gave a growl before she yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT PUPPYCORN!"

Soon, Unikitty reached for the mech's controls to keep it away from Puppycorn, but Master Frown grabbed the controls as well. After a few moments of fighting over the controls, Master Frown pushed Unikitty off the robot.

"Sis!" Puppycorn came rushing to Unikitty's aid. He helped her up only to see the mech towering above them.

However, before Master Frown could make another move, he looked down and realized that the controls of the machine had been broken from his struggle with Unikitty. The controls were so damaged that sparks began to fly from the mech.

"No! I can't control it!" Master Frown yelled in a panic. "Brock, do something!"

Instead of helping out, Brock just stood there, looking surprised by the outcome. "Uh, I'll see you home, man! Bye!" He began to ran back to Frown Town, much to Master Frown's dismay.

It wasn't long before the mech exploded with a blast so powerful it sent Master Frown flying out of the Unikingdom. Just when Master Frown thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he suddenly crashed into the doom lords' lair. He found himself surround by all of the doom lords who gave him angry glares.

"You just failed, didn't you?" Master Doom hissed.

Master Frown gave a nervous chuckle, knowing that this won't end well for him.

Meanwhile, Unikitty and Puppycorn recovered from their battle with Master Frown. The two siblings then smiled before they hugged and shared a kiss with each other.

"We did it, little bro!" Unikitty exclaimed. "The kingdom should be happy again now that Master Frown is gone!"

"Yeah! I'm glad that everything is going to be back to normal, but I don't think the citizens would want us to rule the kingdom anymore." Puppycorn explained.

That was something that Unikitty hadn't considered, but she was not going to let it bother her. If the citizens don't need her anymore, then she would be fine as long as they are happy. "Puppycorn, I don't care if we can never rule the kingdom again. I'm happy as long as we are together!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peace Restored

Ever since Master Frown's defeat, the Unikingdom was slowly being restored to its former happy self. All of Master Frown's laws have been abolished, and the citizens have returned to their normal lives. Unikitty and Puppycorn have even returned as the kingdom's rulers. There were still people who disapproved of Unikitty and Puppycorn's incestuous relationship, but for the most part, everyone was happy to have their prince and princess back.

While everyone was restoring their homes, Unikitty and Puppycorn were in the castle's throne room, waiting for Richard who wanted to talk to them about their incestuous relationship. After everything that has happened, the royal siblings assumed that Richard would try to separate them again. The doors to the throne room opened and Richard floated to the end of the room to face the two siblings. Unikitty and Puppycorn braced themselves for the worst when Richard was about to speak.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm very disappointed in you two for dating each other." Richard admitted. "Both of you should know that what you are doing is illegal and wrong!"

"But Richard, we-" Unikitty tried to reason with her adviser, but he interrupted her at the last second.

"Please let me finish, princess! As much as I hate to admit it, it's clear that there is no way for me to keep you two apart."

"Does that mean you won't try to separate us anymore?" Puppycorn asked, feeling hopeful.

Richard gave a sigh before he answered, "Unfortunately, yes." Unikitty and Puppycorn felt overjoyed by Richard's answer. The two siblings cheered before they hugged each other in joy. "Just make sure that you don't show any displays of affection in public. The citizens have enough to worry about now that they are trying to rebuild their homes."

"Don't worry, Richard. Puppycorn and I will be careful." Unikitty promised.

With the drama over, Puppycorn turned to his sister and asked, "Hey sis, do you think we can go outside and play a game of catch?"

"That's a great idea, little bro!" Unikitty smiled.

It was at that moment when Unikitty and Puppycorn left the throne room, and raced each other to the front door. This left Richard by himself, instantly regretting his decision to let the royal siblings stay together. As Unikitty and Puppycorn ran through the castle's hallways, Unikitty suddenly stopped halfway through. Puppycorn didn't realize this until he reached the front door. Once he realized that his sister wasn't with him, Puppycorn turned around and stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"Sis?"

Puppycorn approached Unikitty to see her looking at a certain room with a smile. It was the ballroom from the night that Unikitty and Puppycorn confessed their love for one another. Unlike the night from many months ago, the ballroom was now empty. Dr. Fox's Light-O-Tron 9000 was no longer hanging from the ceiling, and there were no decorations to be found. Despite that, the room brought back a lot of happy memories for the two siblings.

"I'm really glad that I chose to dance with you at the royal ball, Puppycorn. It was the happiest night of my life." Unikitty smiled as her memories started to come back to her.

"Mine too, sis! I actually haven't practiced any dance moves since then." Puppycorn admitted, giving a sheepish grin.

Unikitty started to giggle. "That's okay, little bro! I would be more than happy to teach you how to waltz again."

Soon, Unikitty grabbed onto Puppycorn's paw and led him into the ballroom. Once they reached the center on the room, Puppycorn held onto Unikitty's paw and placed his other paw around her. At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn began to dance with each other, similar to when they danced at the royal ball. Memories of the ball started to come back to them as they happily waltzed without a care in the world. That night had been so magical for Unikitty and Puppycorn, they felt as though they never left the ballroom in the first place.

The two siblings were having so much fun, they didn't even realize that their friends had been watching them the whole time. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile were watching with smiles on their faces while Richard stared at the siblings in disgust.

"I can't believe that I am letting this happen." Richard groaned. "Why did they have to choose to be with each other?"

"Come on, Richard! I think we should let Unikitty and Puppycorn have this moment together! If I'm being completely honest, I think those two are perfect for each other!" Dr. Fox admitted with a smile.

"Yeah! It kind of makes me wonder who else will get together." Hawkodile said as he stared lovingly at Dr. Fox.

"What did you say, Hawkodile?" Dr. Fox asked with a puzzled look.

"Uh, nothing!" Hawkodile turned away, feeling embarrassed.

Even though their friends were watching them, Unikitty and Puppycorn didn't care because they were already lost in each other's eyes. Just staying together, dancing in the room was enough for them to be happy. After everything that they have been through together, the royal siblings were certain that their love will last forever.

The End


End file.
